parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristocats (Duchess Style) (Revival)
Duchess Productions' revival of the her first movie-spoof of 1970 Disney film, "The Aristocats". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Berlioz - Rudolf (Rudolf the Black Cat) * Serena - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Serenity - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Abigail - Pumpkin (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Roquefort - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Scat Cat - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) * English Cat (Hit Cat) - Jibanyan (Yokai-Watch) * Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) * Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Napoleon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lafayette - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Waldo - Rover Dangerfield * Madame - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Edger (Butler) - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) * Benjamin (Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang) - Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Chapters (Remake): # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 2 - Luna # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 3 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 4 - Usagi Makes a Will/Luna's Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 5 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis' Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 6 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Alvin Stops by for Dinner # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Catnapped # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 8 - Lost in the Wilderness # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 9 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa Miao" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 10 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 11 - Doofenshmirtz Reveals His Secret to Lyra # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 12 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Treasure from Drowning # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 13 - Meet Lady and Pumbkin Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 14 - Uncle Rover Dangerfield # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 15 - Doofenshmirtz Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 16 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 17 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer/Luna's Break-Up # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 18 - Delilah's Cosmetics/Isis and Delilah Attack # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 19 - Home at Least # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 20 - Chipmunks Runs For Help # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 21 - Team Cats to the Rescue # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 22 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Voices: * Special Thanks: * Dedicated To: * Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Lulu Caty intro. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. * The Aristocats was release on home video in 1995 in UK, the same year Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie was release in Japan. * The Aristocats was re-release on home video in 2000, the same year Sailor Moon S: The Movie: * This is first of longest spoof ever.﻿ Gallery: Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Revivals Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Duchess Productions